Teen Outing Gone Wild
by Mr. Animator
Summary: Lori, Leni, and their friends have a picnic/outing in the forest. Things get wild afterwards.


**This story is requested by crafordbrian17**

It was the weekend. Lori and Leni had planned an outing with their friends. They were going to have a picnic in the forest. Lori had invited Bobby too since he was visiting Royal Woods for the week. Leni wanted to spend some time with Chaz also.

"Leni, are you ready for the outing?" Lori called from the living room.

Leni came out of the kitchen. "Yeah, I was in charge of making the sandwiches right?"

"No Leni, you're off lunch duty...forever."

"Oh. Well, we're gonna have a good time."

"Yeah. Let's get going."

The two oldest sisters head inside Vanzilla. Lori gets a phone call from Bobby.

"Hey Boo Boo Bear."

"Hey babe, you ready to go?"

"Yeah Bobby."

"So I hear Carol is preparing the lunch. What's she making?"

"Burgers and hot dogs. She's gonna grill them outdoors."

"Sounds great. I'll see you there."

"Bye Boo Boo Bear."

"Bye Babe."

They hang up.

"Where are we going exactly?" Leni asked.

"Royal Woods forest. We have to pick up our friends first." Lori explained.

Soon, they gathered up all their friends and arrived at the forest. They met up with Carol, who was grilling the food and wearing a chef's hat.

"Hey Carol." Lori greeted.

"Hey Guys." Carol greeted. "I thought I'd start making the food before you guys got here."

"Alright! I got chips and dip!" Chaz said. He set the snacks on a table. "Let's get our eat on!"

"Oh Chaz, you and your big appetite." Becky said.

"I'm just really hungry cause I had a small breakfast."

"Maybe you should have some salad once in a while." Whitney said.

"This all looks good though." Dana said.

"Yeah, we've got a good chef here." Bobby complimented.

"Thanks. The food's about ready now." Carol said.

The teens had their picnic lunch. After lunch, Becky decided they should all take a nature walk and Bobby suggested they find a nice place to take a group photo.

"So where are we headed Bobby?" Lori asked.

"To a lake. Now if I remember, we go to the path on the right." Bobby said seeing the forest sign arrows. "Yep. This way guys."

The gang all followed him to the right path. They walked for a while now.

"Um Bobby, are you sure we went in the right direction?" Becky asked. "I've never seen this side of the forest before."

"Yeah, all I see are trees everywhere." Carol said.

"And I've gotta go pee." Chaz blurted out.

"You should've went when we were back at the picnic area." Dana said.

"I didn't need to use it before."

"Ok. Just go whiz in the bushes. We'll wait for you." Whitney said.

Chaz ran off to go do his business. Just then, the gang heard some rustling nearby. Out of the bushes, three panthers came out. The others looked frightened except for Leni.

"Aww! Look at those cute animals." Leni went to pet them.

"Leni, don't! Those are panthers!" Lori warned.

The panthers slowly came towards them.

"They look friendly though." Leni said.

Suddenly, they leapt towards them and roared.

"Ok! Not friendly!"

"Run!!!" Lori yelled.

The teens all ran away as the panthers chased after them. Chaz was finished doing his business and saw the others running away from the panthers.

"Run Chaz!" Leni yelled.

Chaz screamed and ran off. The others ran off with him. They ran to a warehouse somewhere in the forest.

"Quick! In there!" Lori commanded.

Lori tries to open the door but it's locked.

"Dang it! It's locked!"

Becky found another way to get inside. Through an air vent that's 1 feet tall and 1 foot wide. "Guys! In here!"

Becky opened the vent cover. Bobby went into it before Becky. Becky went next, then Leni, then Lori. Chaz attempted to squeeze through but it was difficult due to his big belly. Dana, Carol, and Whitney quickly tried to push him through.

"Ugh! Why did he have to be so fat?" Carol complained.

Dana saw a pitchfork and used it to push Chaz through.

"Ow! Careful back there!" Chaz scolded.

"Sorry."

Carol gives him a good kick in the rear, which is enough to get him through the vent. Carol and Dana go next. Whitney goes in last and closes the vent before the panthers see her. Whitney also has a hard time going through the vent because of her big ponytail getting in the way. She finally managed to make it in. Now everybody has made it in the warehouse safely.

"Is everyone ok?" Bobby asked.

They nod.

"But like, what do we do now?" Leni asked.

There were sleeping mats in the warehouse.

"Well, luckily, we have sleeping mats here so we should spend the night in here." Lori advised. "It's probably not safe to go out yet."

"Great. My phone's dead." Carol said checking her phone.

"I'm sorry. Should we give it a proper burial?" Leni asked.

Carol gave her a deadpanned look.

"My phone's dead too." Chaz said.

Everyone else checked their phone and found out they had no connection and their phones were dying too.

"Well, What do we do to pass the time?" Becky said.

"We could play truth or dare." Dana suggested.

Everyone else agreed to that.

"Does anyone have snacks to eat?" Chaz asked.

Later, it was nighttime. The guys set out their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Bobby and Lori were still awake.

"Well, this place isn't so bad babe." Bobby said as he got into his sleeping mat. "It's got a kitchen and dining room."

"Yeah, but our parents must be worried sick." Lori said crawling into her mat. "I just hope we'll survive on our way back to town."

"I'm sure we will."

"Goodnight Boo Boo Bear."

"Goodnight babe."

The couple went to sleep. The next morning, everyone woke feeling well rested.

"Morning guys." Chaz said. "What's for breakfast?"

"We don't have any food." Carol said.

"We've gotta get outta here."

"Yeah, those panthers must be gone now." Leni said.

"Ok, let me just see if it's safe to leave." Lori went to open the front door. She saw no panthers. "Ok, the coast looks clear."

Suddenly, the three panthers come out of the bushes and see Lori. They growl at the sight of her. She closes the door and locks it.

"Nevermind. We've got to find another way out of here." Lori said. "Let's split into teams. Me, Bobby, Whitney, and Becky on one team and Leni, Chaz, Dana, and Carol on another."

"Good thinking Lori." Carol said.

"Alright, let's go people." Lori commanded.

Lori's team went into the kitchen to check for a way out. Leni's team went into the dining room. Lori looks behind a fridge and sees a vent.

"Guys, I found a vent." Lori said. "Help me push this fridge out of the way."

Lori, Whitney, Bobby, and Becky helped Lori push the fridge. They saw the vent was smaller.

"This is even smaller but we could still fit through. Maybe not Chaz though." Becky said.

Leni, Chaz, Dana, and Carol ran into the kitchen.

"Guys, The panthers are trying to break through the door!" Dana warned the others.

Outside, we see the panthers head butting the door.

"We found a way out." Lori said. "Quickly, let's get outta here!"

Lori goes first. Her hair gets stuck though.

"Ugh! Stupid large hair."

Bobby goes next next and gives Lori a push, getting her out of the vent. Dana goes after, then Becky, then Leni, then Whitney, who also has a hard time getting through the vent because of her big hair. Next is Chaz, he gets stuck once again.

"Uh, I'm stuck, again."

"Why'd he have to be so fat?" Carol said to herself.

Carol hears the panthers, they're about to break through. Carol tried to push Chaz with all her might.

"Come on! Come on! We're gonna become panther food!"

Then Carol got an idea. She walks back, runs up and kicks Chaz in the butt once again. Chaz crawls through. The panthers break through the door and run to the kitchen. Luckily, Carol quickly gets in the vent and closes it just before the panthers get to her. Chaz makes it out the other end. Bobby and Leni pull him out. Carol comes out too and closes the vent.

"We all made it!" Leni cheered.

"Now let's leave!" Lori said.

The teens all ran off into back to the picnic area. The panthers ran back outside but they bump into a beehive. A swarm of angry bees come out. The panthers get scared and run away as the bees chase after them. The teens made it back. Chaz was out of breath.

"Need...water." Chaz said breathlessly. Leni gave him a water bottle. "Thanks."

"We still didn't get to take that picture yet." Bobby said.

"Let's take it now." Carol suggested.

The friends all gathered together to take the photo. Bobby took out his phone. It still has some power left in it.

He took the picture of all of them.

"How bout we take some more pictures?" Bobby suggested.

The others agreed.

The next pictures were Lori and Bobby posing together, Carol with her chef hat, Leni and Chaz posing, Carol, Dana, Becky, and Whitney posing and Chaz eating a bag of chips.

 **The End**


End file.
